


The Asp and the Beauty

by Naaklasolus



Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [1]
Category: Bleach, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Harribel is a Jedi Knight, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Why is it that Harribel represents loneliness? What is it that she seeks?





	The Asp and the Beauty

Tier Harribel sighed as she felt somebody leaning heavily against her back and a pair of arms wrapped around her. “I’m trying to meditate, Bella.” Tier muttered under her breath as the violet-haired woman started kissing her neck. “Please….”.

“Mmm?” Belladonna hummed into her neck as her right hand slowly moved towards the zipper of Tier’s jacket. “I just wanna cuddle, Tier.”

“And I would be very pleased if I could meditate without your attempts to undress me.” Tier snipped as which caused Belladonna to pause.

“It’s not undressing unless you don’t have much under that jacket.” Belladonna muttered as she nipped her ear. “Now close your eyes and take off your jacket. I have a surprise for you.”.

“Will you leave me in peace?” The other woman nod vigorously which caused Tier to smile slightly and do as requested, and keep track of her lover’s movements with the Force. “Are you almost done, Bella?”.

“Just about, Tier…..There!” Tier opened her eyes and looked at Belladonna who grinned as held her hand up to reveal a pendent, shaped like a seashell. “Do you like it? I’m not really good at carving shit like that but…”.

Tier smiled as she reached over to her lover and pulled her into a kiss. “I love it, thank you.” Tier said she then kissed the hand that had the pendent in it. “Very thoughtful. Why did you make it for me?”.

Tier watched as Belladonna just leaned forward to cup Tier’s face with both her hands and smiled softly. _“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”_ Belladonna said softly as she removed her left hand to grab Tier’s then bring it to her heart. “Life is short for ones like us, I want to spend mine with you. My heart is yours.”,

Tier smiled softly as she repeated the words marriage words softly, which caused her precious Bella to smile at her and bolt forward to pin her to the ground. “I love you!” The declaration was accompanied by a rather passionate kiss that made Tier just moan in submission as she wrapped her arms around her new wife, she knew this was leading to as a hand moved up her side, to the hem of her shirt.

“You really don’t need this right now, do you?” Belladonna teased.

*******

Tier awoke with a startled gasp as everything came rushing back to her, which caused her to clutch her head before she released it and looked around her. “Hey, hey, shh, what’s wrong?” Tier felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “Tier?”.

“J-Just a bad dream.” Tier said as she let Belladonna coax her back down onto the bed which caused the other woman to pull her into a kiss, which Tier desperately returned and tried to shove the vision down.

“Tier? Are you okay?” Belladonna asked as they broke the kiss off while she sat up a little and Tier moved so that she was on the Mandalorian’s lap.

“Yeah, just a bad dream. I’m fine.” Tier muttered as she gently cupped her lover’s face. “But I really want you.”.

Belladonna smirked slightly as Tier let out a startled gasp as she felt an all too familiar sensation slip into her. “Well, you can have me.” Belladonna cooed as Tier began rocking shallowly against her. “Y’sure it was a dream? I know you get visions.”.

“Don’t worry about it, j-just don’t stop.” Tier whined which caused Bella to flip them around so that she was on top of the blond.

“Alright…..” Bella said as she started kissing Tier’s neck. “Relax…..”

*******  
She was there, Harribel felt tears brim her eyes as she stared at the green-skinned woman before her. “Bella?” Harribel asked, unable to keep the quivering tone at bay as she lowered her weapon.

“Do we know each other, Arrancar?” Belladonna asked as she scowled at her in annoyance and with no recognition in her cold brown eyes.

“Bella.” Harribel repeated and she moved towards her little asp. “My little asp…...I’ve been looking for you for centuries! W-why don’t you recognize me?”.

“No, and stop calling me that!”

Harribel glared at the child beside her lover before…...before something just snapped.

***********

Belladonna gritted her teeth as she blocked the blond Arrancar’s attack on the young captain. “You….” The woman hissed as she glared at Hitsuguya. “You took her from me!”.

“Captain, I can deal with this one.” Belladonna told the boy as she moved between the two, and met the woman’s crazed, angry bright teal eyes with her own caf brown. A fickle image danced across her mind’s eye of someone with the same shade of teal that always held a warm tone to them and a certain mystery.

“Quit protecting him! He took you from me! They kept you hidden from me!” Harribel snarled as she set to attacking Belladonna, it felt like an old dance to the experience Soul Reaper. “I spent centuries looking for you, Belladonna Aspis! Why don’t you remember me, my little asp!?”.

Belladonna faltered as images began flashing through her mind, of whispered moans of her name, the laughter a woman she loved, of loud explosions, oft the screams of agony, of children laughing, of…...of……

“Tier?” Belladonna asked before everything faded out.

************************

“Enough of this!” Harribel snarled as she regained her bearings and slammed her inner Hollow back within its person and chased after her lost love as the women plummet towards the ground, catching her in mere seconds.

“What have they done to you, my love?” Harribel said gently as she gently shifted her riduur so that Bella was in a bridal carry and her head was resting against Harribel’s shoulder, she was far thinner than Harribel recalled.”.

Harribel paused as she noticed a chill in the air and turned to look at the boy who glared at her. “Release Aspis.” The boy said as Harribel moved towards him.

“I will not, she was taken from me centuries ago, boy.” Harribel said calmly as she offered her weapon to him. “I have no reason to fight you now. She is all I wanted.”.  
“Tier…..?” Harribel smiled at the woman in her arms.

“Hello……” Harribel was quickly cut off by a rather forceful and awkward kiss which caused her to readjust her hold on Bella so that she was mostly leaning on Harribel for support, which made the kiss far less awkward.

“Oh, gods…….it’s you! It’s really you!” Bella said as Harribel cupped her face once they broke the kiss, with Harribel wiping her warrior’s tears away. “It’s you…...I was looking for you! I swear! Then…...then Aizen…...he……”

“He did what to you, my love?” Harribel asked kindly as she felt rage bubble within her gut, that bastard…...he had lied to her! He promised to reunite her with Bella, not keep the purple-haired Mandalorian from her!

Bella leaned into the touch. “He….he did something…..used something to make me forget you.”.

“He’ll pay dearly for that.” Harribel snarled then she gently kissed her little asp. “Are you ready for some revenge, little asp?”.

Bella gave her an all too familiar feral grin in return.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
